To Rococo Rot
To Rococo Rot were an influential German Berlin-based trio who combined electronic and analog elements to create instrumental post-rock and electronic music. Pitchfork described the band's sound as "unmistakably digital, yet 100% human." The group was composed of bassist Stefan Schneider and brothers Robert (electronics, guitar) and Ronald Lippok (drums, effects). The band's name is a palindrome, as it can be spelled the same both forwards and backwards. To Rococo Rot formed in 1995 and were active until 2014, releasing eight major albums and numerous collaborations, remixes, singles and EPs. They were known for their minimalist, musically engaging live show, and gave their final performance on December 17, 2014 via a live-streamed Boiler Room "In Stereo" session. Links to Peel In a 2014 interview with The Quietus, Robert Lippok mentioned when he was a young child, he would listen to Peel's show on BFBS, whilst living in East Berlin: https://thequietus.com/articles/15695-to-rococo-rot-interview "When I was 11 in 1976, it was the time when I started to listen to the radio by myself. I would hear the John Peel show and that was my main source for music that I liked" When asked about how easy it was to listen to new music in East Germany during the 70's, he said: "In the late 70s and early 80s, John Peel was still the main source, but also other German radio shows. We could easily listen to West German radio but it was nearly impossible to get records." The band got attention from Peel in the late 90's and he would play their music on his shows, including two sessions they did for his programmes. Peel also queried the band when interviewing them briefly on his 27 October 1999 show about pronouncing their name, which the group said there was no official name in pronouncing it. On the show, Peel then pronounced it as "turra cooker rut". In 2004, he nominated their Cosima EP as one of his singles of the month for June 2004 (Peel's Record Box). Sessions 1. Recorded: 1997-09-30. Broadcast: 06 November 1997. Repeated: 14 January 1998 *I'm In Training Don't Kiss Me / Esther / Days Between Stations / International Velvet 2. Recorded: 1999-04-11. Broadcast: 11 May 1999. Repeated: 16 September 1999 *A Little Asphalt Here And There (Featuring I) / Gluck / Crosby Live Recorded live from Parr Street Studios at Sound City Liverpool. Broadcast: 27 October 1999 #Glas.main #unknown #Prado #unknown #Telema #unknown Other Shows Played ;1997 * 18 March 1997: 'Extra (12 inch - Lips )’ City Slang *01 April 1997: ‘Modern Homes (CD – Veiculo)’ City Slang *09 April 1997: ‘Moto (CD – Veiculo)’ City Slang *10 April 1997 (BFBS): 'Modern Homes (CD-Veiculo)' (City Slang) *22 April 1997: Leggiero (album - Veiculo) City Slang *14 October 1997: History On Discs (12" EP - Paris 25) City Slang *16 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Lift (Denso) (LP-Paris 25)' (City Slang) ;1998 *11 November 1998: Copa (12") Soul Static Sound *19 November 1998: Set (EP – Trrd) Soul Static Sound ;1999 *14 April 1999: Prado (LP: The Amateur View) City Slang *29 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Prado (album - The Amateur View) City Slang *06 May 1999: A Little Asphalt Here and There (LP: The Amateur View) City Slang ;2000 *27 July 2000: Numbers In Love (7") Soul Static Sound *21 September 2000: Numbers In Love (7" - Smaller Listening / Numbers in Love) Soul Static Sound SOUL 26 ;2001 * 13 March 2001: A Number Of Things (LP-Music Is A Hungry Ghost) (City Slang) *14 March 2001: For A Moment (CD - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *15 March 2001: How We Never Went To Bed (album - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *21 March 2001: First (CD - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *22 March 2001 (Radio Eins): 'A Number of Things (LP-Music Is A Hungry Ghost)' (City Slang) *29 March 2001: Your Secrets, A Few Words (LP: Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *March 2001 (FSK): For A Moment (CD - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *02 May 2001: 'Your Secrets, A Few Words (LP-Music Is A Hungry Ghost)' (City Slang) (JP thinks it is on Warp Records) *06 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Mazda In The Mist (album - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *09 May 2001: How We Never Went To Bed (album - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *30 May 2001: The Trance Of Travel (LP - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) Cityslang *05 September 2001: untitled (LP - Kolner Brett) Staubgold *13 September 2001 (Radio Eins) (with I. Sound: From Dream To Daylight (Music Is A Hungry Ghost) *04 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Untitled (album - Kölner Brett) ;2003 *03 July 2003 (Radio Eins): 'For Bologna (split 7" with Pan.American)' (Unhip) *18 November 2003: For Bologna (split single with Pan American 7") Unhip *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): For Bologna (split single with Pan American 7") Unhip ;2004 *23 March 2004: 'Dahlem (LP - 'Hotel Morgen')' (Domino) *24 March 2004: 'Cosimo' (LP 'Hotel Morgan') Domino *01 June 2004: Days (EP - Cosimo) Domino *12 June 2004 (BBC World Service): Days (EP - Cosimo) Domino External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles